narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja 4
Ultimate Ninja 4: Naruto Shippuden, known in Japan as , is the fourth installment in the Narutimate Hero (Ultimate Ninja) and the first accel game series. It is also the second Naruto game based on the Naruto: Shippūden anime series, which is based on the second part of the manga. The game was released on April 5, 2007 in Japan and on March 24, 2009 in North America. It's planned to be released on May 1st 2009 in Europe and May 7th in Australia, entitled as Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 4. The game was first seen in issue #2006-52 of Weekly Shonen Jump along with information about the Naruto: Shippūden anime and related merchandise. In addition to elements established in previous Narutimate Hero games, Narutimate Accel offers several new twists to combat. When two opponents clash, they will begin a series of high-speed attacks, appearing as a pair of blurs dueling across the stage. The winner is determined by a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors. There is also the inclusion of the "Awakening Ougi." When certain conditions are met, a character may trigger an Awakening Ougi. These techniques are more powerful than the standard Ougis (Ultimate Jutsu in Eng. Game) and, as the name implies, "awakens" a character's powers (i.e. Naruto's tailed-fox form with overpowering red chakra). Game modes Master Mode A RPG like mode that starts before to Naruto Shippūden. In this mode players are able to experience the main Shippūden Story, but before that they must complete an original storyline called The Black Shadow. The story is generally long, and in the end they have to encounter the Black Shadow himself to move to the Main Shippūden Storyline. The Shippūden Storyline In this game ends halfway the Rescue Gaara arc, Up to episode 16 of The Shippūden Anime. Hero Mode The player needs to unlock the stories in Master Mode to play through this mode. It's a resume of the Naruto stories in Part 1, with some animations and fights. *'Free Battle:' Normal fighting game. *'Practice:' Practice mode with comments of Jiraiya. *'Shop:' The player can buy figures, special attack videos, voices and musics to see in the collection, and also different characters (guide ninjas) to appear in the main menu. There is no Ninja Info Cards in this game. *'Collection:' The player can watch sequences from the game and stuff bought in the shop. *'Options:' Game options and configuration. Characters Playable characters Modes All characters has one or more "modes" (like Ninken Mode, Sannin Mode, Byakugan Mode, ...) that are activated in special conditions. Only the 11 characters below has big changes to the character, and those modes can be selected from the character screen.These characters are also shown in the characters list. *One-Tailed Naruto Uzumaki *One-Tailed Young Naruto Uzumaki *Cursed Seal Level 2 Sasuke Uchiha (呪印状態2モード) *Loopy Fist Rock Lee (すい拳モード) *Possessed Gaara (憑依モード) *Super Choji Akimichi *Cursed Seal Level 2 Jirobo *Cursed Seal Level 2 Kidomaru *Cursed Seal Level 2 Sakon *Cursed Seal Level 2 Tayuya *Cursed Seal Level 2 Kimimaro *Cursed Seal Anko Mitarashi **In Anko's case, her Cursed Seal can be activated by using her Ultimate Jutsu on Orochimaru. Game only characters * is the first boss of Master Mode, a giant wolf like monster with five eyes, two noses and six legs. It only talks in Katakana in the Japanese version. * , a small girl. In order to heal her sick mother, Aoi becomes a sacrifice to the Black Shadow, but went to kill the demon to get a leaf from the Tree of Life that would heal her mother. * , Aoi's Mother. She was sick and dying before Naruto and her daughter, Aoi, saved her. External links *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Accel official webpage *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja 4 Official English Website Category:Video games